Chapter 8: Search and Rescue/Walkthrough/Version 1
Contact the military ship (1) Get out of the tram and into the Atrium. A large group of enemies awaits you here – after you deal with them, the quarantine will be lifted and you will be able to take the elevator to level 03. When you reach the room with the Save Station, don't rush to save the game, but take down the Guardians. After you deal with them, search the nearby lockers, save the game and get through the door. A Divider will appear. After it separates, deal with his appendages using the Line Gun's alternative fire and it should dispatch them quickly. Make your way through the corridor using Kinesis, until you reach the door. There's an Upgrade bench, in the middle of the room, a Save station, to the left and an elevator to the right – that's our way forward. In front of the door on the upper level you will find an Audio log. Behind the door you will find a locker with a Power Node. Enter the wagon and activate it. You'll receive a new objective the moment you enter the room. Search it thoroughly – there's a Save station on the left side of the control panel, and the a Stasis Recharge Station on its right side. In the back of the room you will find Medium air can Schematics and a container. Leave through the door leading to Comms Array. You'll find a Power node locker there, a crate along with some other open lockers. Leave through the round hatch. Fix the Array You will need to move the functional dishes to form one circle. The fastest method is to replace three damaged dishes from the inner part of the array (marked red) with three functional dishes from the outer arrays (marked green). The schematics on the wall should provide you with assistance. Having no gravity in the room should help you move about more swiftly. Stay alert as there will be some Leapers interrupting the repairs. You will need to move three red dishes from the inner part of the array and replace them with the three blue from the outer array. The schematics will update as your work progresses. Contact the military ship(2) Return to the communication room and activate the console. Use the ADS cannon to clear the blast doors Head back on the cargo lift and open the door. The lift will not be there, but a few seconds later it will come up with a Slasher waiting for you. Take it down then take the lift to the lower level. In the room behind the large door you will find a Save station and an Upgrade Bench. Right behind the door there's also an elevator. In the room with the cannon entrance you will find a crate and two containers. Enter the cannon through the round hatch to start the slug boss fight, you will not be able to exit the cannon until the fight is over or you die. There's a Save station here, as well as a locker with a Power node inside. Sit comfortably behind the gun controls and try to take down the slug by attacking the yellow bumps on its body and destroying the exploding objects it hurls your way. The hull integrity can be seen on the right hand side of the cannon and we cannot allow it to drop to 0. After dealing with the slug, a cut-scene will begin. You will see the USM Valor coming in range and then Kendra will message you while attempting to call in the Valor just to find out the crew has been wiped out and transformed into the Twitchers. The warship will then slam into the Ishimura, knocking you off the turret and then you are contacted by Hammond who gives a status report and orders you to investigate the Valor. Start heading back to the cargo bay. Go to the cargo deck Return to the Atrium and from there to the tram. The road back shouldn't be much of a challenge except for the Divider in the atrium. You can deal with it or just slow it down and ignore it – it doesn't drop anything of value. The tram will take you to the next chapter. Videos Dead Space - Search and Rescue - Chapter 8A Dead Space - Search and Rescue - Chapter 8B Category:Dead Space Walkthroughs/Version 1